fate_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
King of Knights
King of Knights is a fanfiction story written by User:JakCooperThePlumber, which tells the story of Saber during her days as Artoria Pendragon/Arthur Pendragon, or King Arthur, during her times in Britannia, before her downfall. It runs in three sections: The first, which tells her younger years and becoming a knight, the second, which tells her time as King, and the third and final, which tells the fall of Britannia. Story Plot King of Knights: Garden of Avalon King of Knights: Knights of the Round Table King of Knights: Fall of an Empire Characters Kings *King Arthur - (Arturia Pendragon) - The King of Knights *King Leodegrance - (Letholdus Barda) - (former, before becoming the King that preceeded Arturia) - (He was teh Knight that was the first Knight ove rhte wall of Jeruselum) *King Bagdemadus - (Roger de Mowbray) - (former, before bcoming the King that preceeded King Leodegrance and the King that Arturia looked up to the most) *King Uriens - (Favian Destrian) - (Leader of the Barbarians) Knights Knights of the Round Table *Sir. Gawain - (Merek Carac) - The Knight of the Sun *Sir. Lancelot - (Ulric Tybalt) - The Knight of the Lake *Sir. Kay - (Borin Sadon) *Sir. Bedivere - (Terrowin Rowan) - The Knight of Absolute Loyalty *Sir. Mordred - (Forthwind Althalos Pendragon) - The Knight of Treachery *Sir. Galahad - (Fendrel Brom) *Sir. Tristan - (Hadrian Lord Crewe) - Knight of Misery *Sir. Percival - (Walter de Bolbec) - Knight of Blades *Sir. Agravain - (Earl of Derwintwater) *Sir. Gareth - (Lord Montagu) *Sir. Gaheris - (Sir. John Fenwick of Wallington) - Knight of Dishonor *Sir. Bors the Younger - (Oliver Cromwell) *Sir. Lamorak - (Justice McKinnon) Other Knights *King Arturia Pendragon's Knights ** Sir Aglovale '- (Sir. Clifton Writingham) ** 'Sir Agravain '- (Walter de Grey) ** 'Sir Baudwin '- (Josoeph Rowntree) ** 'Sir Brastius '- (Geoffrey Chaucer) ** 'Sir Breunor '- (William of Wykeham) ** 'Sir Caradoc '- (Francis Drake) ** 'Sir Colgrevance '- (Simon de Montfort) ** 'Sir Constantine '- (John of Gaunt) ** 'Sir Dagonet, - (William of Orange) - the court jester ** 'Sir Daniel '- (Lord Cornwallis) ** 'Sir Ector '- (Edmund Cartwright) ** 'Sir Ector de Maris '- (Chalres the Bald) ** 'Sir Elyan the White '- (Benedict Gregory) ** Sir. Ulfius - (Zane Xalvador) ** Sir. Ywain the Bastard - (Lord Dain Falk) ** Sir. Arthur Pendragon - (Former Knight of Knights) * King Leodegrance's Knights ** 'Sir Gaheris - '(Peter Henry) ** 'Sir Galehaut '- (Fredrick Walter) ** 'Sir Galeshin '- (Thomas Arthur) ** 'Sir Geraint '- (Bryce Donald) ** 'Sir Gingalain '- (Leofrick Lief) ** 'Sir Lionel '- (Rulf Robin) ** 'Sir Maleagant - '(Gavin Ronald) ** 'Sir Morien '- (Terrin Terryn) ** 'Sir Pelleas '- (Jarin Cassius) ** 'Sir Sagramore le Desirous '- (Leo Cedric) ** 'Sir Safir '- (Peyton Josef) ** 'Sir Segwarides '- (Janshai Doran) ** 'Sir Tor '- (Asher Quinn) * Other Knights ** 'King Leodegrance '- (Letholdus Barda) - (former, before becoming the King that preceeded Arturia) - (He was the Knight that was the first Knight over the wall of Jerusulum) ** 'King Bagdemagus '- (Roger de Mowbray) - (former, before becoming the King that preceeded King Leodegrance and the King that Arturia looked up to the most. Other Characters *Guinevere (political wife of King Arturia Pendragon) Chapters(redirect links) Category:Story